


【授權翻譯】Hiding Wheels

by rubylee2017



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is So Done, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Domestic Fluff, Everyone keeps laughing at Batman, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd Steals the Batmobile Tires, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Pranks, canonically Bruce's kids can and will steal his super secret passwords, 中文翻譯, 授權翻譯, 有趣, 與布魯斯互動, 調皮傑森
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylee2017/pseuds/rubylee2017
Summary: “好吧，但說真的，蝙蝠。這是怎麼回事？”“我的孩子認為讓我緊張性頭痛很有趣。”
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	【授權翻譯】Hiding Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiding Wheels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940814) by [etymology_of_etymology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymology_of_etymology/pseuds/etymology_of_etymology). 



> 譯者：  
> 本篇為中文翻譯版本  
> 機翻+自己潤飾，可能看起來會有點僵硬，但原文很棒，不好都是我的問題，可以直接去原文閱讀並留下評論。

當蝙蝠俠走進瞭望塔的休息室時，他忍不住停了下來。

“那麼，蝙蝠，我們一直在想...... ” Plastic Man從他和Booster Gold玩電子遊戲的房間另一邊伸出頭說道。

“嗯。”

“為什麼蝙蝠車丟了一個輪胎？ ”

“更重要的是，” Booster Gold插話，“小丑逃走了嗎？” 當他們兩個擊掌的時候，Plastic Man的頭回到了原來的位置。

“嗯。”

“好吧，但說真的，蝙蝠，”Booster Gold說。“這是怎麼回事？ ”他指了指房間中央那個印有蝙蝠標誌的大輪胎。這張便利貼上面附有另一個蝙蝠符號—比通常的那個更長方形—用紅墨水畫在上面。 

“我的孩子們認為讓我緊張性頭痛很有趣。”

聽了這話，他們兩個突然大笑起來。”等等、等等、等等。” Plastic Man氣喘吁吁地走了出來。“你是在告訴我這兒的那個摩托車龐克，”他變換手勢成一個非常熟悉的頭盔，並放在腦袋周圍。“是你的人嗎？ ”

蝙蝠俠從他研究紙條的地方抬起頭來（閱讀，不是為了避免看到他的隊友嘲笑他）。“他讓你見他？ ”“他將一個輪胎滾了進來，蝙蝠。” Plastic Man移動整個身體，這樣他就可以用各種各樣的箭頭和指示牌包圍輪胎，好像這就能證明他的觀點似的。“你覺得我們有多不注意？ ”

“嗯……”

“這太傷人了，蝙蝠。”“但我們確實看到他了，” Booster尖聲說道。“Plas和我甚至問他他正在做什麼，都是很負責任的。”

蝙蝠俠內心深處歎了口氣，下午4點處理這件事太早了。

“我知道我會後悔問這個問題，但是他說了什麼？ ”

“他說: ‘別擔心。’嘿，你能把那袋薯片扔給我嗎？”

蝙蝠俠轉身離開了房間。當然，當他離開的時候，他仍然可以聽到他們兩個的聲音。

“我敢打賭，他只是因為他的一個孩子變成龐克而不是哥德而不高興。嘿! Blue shell （註1）不公平! ”

“真倒楣，Plastic Man。”

他真的需要更改他的聯盟密碼。

...

這一切都是從幾個月前開始的。他甚至不知道（這一次）他做了什麼值得被如此對待。不是Jason生他的氣，就是他感到一般般的無聊。

“父親。”Damian說。

這是那些日子中的一天，實際來說是幾個星期，似乎沒有任何災難即將來臨。誠實的說，這應該是他的第一個線索，有什麼是不對勁的。總會有一些事情。他很少有機會坐在他最喜歡的扶手椅上讀一本書。

Bruce在書上做了記號，“什麼事，Damian？ ”“蝙蝠牛的隔欄上有個輪胎。” “什—，對不起，什麼？ ”

Damian拿出一張貼有紅頭罩蝙蝠標誌的便利貼。“我想Todd想引起你的注意，父親。”

Bruce放下書，站了起來。他不應該認為自己可以在惡作劇戰爭爆發的情況下閱讀和放鬆。“輪胎的事我來處理，Damian。”

...

“Jason，為什麼？ ”

“我不知道你在說什麼，老傢伙。”

”輪胎，Jason。”

“什麼輪胎？ ”

“Jay，求你了。

“你會指責我...... ”Jason把手背放在額頭上，戲劇性地向後靠在椅子上，”…你自己的兒子…”

“蝙蝠牛的隔欄。”

“...不道德的行為。哦，是的，那就是我。”Jason扶正了自己，回到桌子上的拼圖上。

“Jay，為什麼？ ”

“別太貪心，B”

“是的，資本主義之死，” Steph說。“哦，找到了邊緣的一片。”

“這不可能是邊緣的一片，”Duke說。“我敢肯定，我們已經找到了所有這些部分。”

“讓我看看。”Jason從Steph那裡拿走了那一塊。沉默片刻之後，他轉向Bruce。“為什麼一個盒子裡有這麼多個謎題？”

“這樣更具挑戰性。”

Steph把頭埋在胳膊裡，不是哭就是笑。等等，她肯定在笑。“Bruce。” Duke也笑了。“你能冷靜五分鐘嗎? ”“上次我試圖冷靜下來時，Damian告訴我，蝙蝠牛的隔間上有個輪胎。”

這顯然對他的情況沒有幫助，因為他們三個只是開始笑得更厲害了。

...

…他應該在一英里外確保正義聯盟的太空衛星基地升級。因為指望Jason會很快對這項遊戲感到厭煩是不切實際的。

他曾經在他（作為Bruce Wayne）擁有的其他汽車上發現過蝙蝠車的輪胎、在廚房、客廳、在一個完全獨立的臥室、在屋頂上。在他的私人浴室和浴缸裡都發現了輪胎（浴缸裡還有泡泡，上面還用橡膠鴨子蓋著，因為為什麼不呢）。甚至有一個輪胎塞在他的床罩下面。

他最終在整個高譚找到了他的輪胎。它們大多在建築物的頂部和無數的安全屋裡。他曾經在沒有玩具的街區發現過一兩個掛在那裡的輪胎秋千; 他把它們放在他會發現的地方。如果Wayne基金會剛好開始資助這些社區的遊樂場建設，那跟這是毫不相關的。

在Jason將一個輪胎藏在太空後，Bruce希望惡作劇將會停止。然而，隔天，當他接到Diana的電話時，所有的希望都破滅了。

“有一個關於天堂島的包裹要給你。”

*註1：譯者猜測這裡應該是綽號，因為金色先鋒的制服有一大部分是藍色。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：  
> 現在有續集[Don't Teach Children Things (They Use It Against You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951281/chapters/68455040)了！
> 
> 譯者語：  
> 續集的中文翻譯請看[【授權翻譯】Don't Teach Children Things (They Use It Against You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178999/chapters/71637627)
> 
> 希望大家喜歡這篇文!  
> 如果有任何翻譯錯誤請跟我說，我會改正，謝謝。


End file.
